Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Fanon's Next Top Model - Week 2 - Panel
center|650px 150px Witajcie przyszłe modelki! Przede mną stoi szesnaście dziewczyn, które przetrwały casting i walczą o tytuł pierwszej Fanon's Next Top Model. Powitajcie nasze kochane jury! Jurorka z najbardziej ciętym językiem na świecie, Janice Dickinson oraz legendarna supermodelka, której nóg zazdrości cały świat - Naomi Campbell! *Tyra usiadła za stołem jury* Dzisiejszym tematem sesji była przyroda. Prosiliśmy was o zaprezentowanie się pośród natury w sesji stricte high fashion. Zobaczmy jak wam to wyszło, jako pierwszą zapraszamy Ayannę! Ayanna 300px 100px|center To nie jest dobre zdjęcie. Wyglądasz okej. To ma być sesja high fashion, a jedyne co tutaj wygląda na high to jest twój wzrok. Nie masz tutaj szyi, nie wiem co sobie myślałaś, ale to nie jest dobry start. 100px|center Wow. Ayanna zaskoczyłaś mnie. Najbardziej podoba mi się Twoja poza. Musisz popracować jeszcze nad wyrazem twarzy, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś chciała kogoś uderzyć. I uwielbiam tę parasolkę. Na pewno ma więcej gracji niż połowa tutejszych modelek. 100px|center Podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Szczególnie dobrze pracujesz tutaj ze swoją sylwetką. Widzimy, że jesteś wysoka. Dużym minusem jest twój "brak szyi". Zawsze zwracam uwagę na to, że musisz wyciągać szyję. Dodaje to kilku centymetrów, ale również dodaje tego elementy "H-F" Carmen 300px 100px|center Wyglądasz jak jakaś wieśniaczka, która ma myśli samobójcze i czeka aż jebnie w nią pociąg. Wyglądasz na znudzoną życiem, a ja jestem znudzona tobą. Idź w zapomnienie, gdzie twoje miejsce. 100px|center Tak naprawdę… nie wiem co powiedzieć na temat Twojego zdjęcia. Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciała umrzeć. I w sumie ja teraz mam ochotę popełnić samobójstwo, jak patrzę na Ciebie. Zero fashion, dużo pseudo-blogerki. '' 100px|center ''Uważam, że twoja mina jest bardzo high fashion. Wyglądasz na "modnie" znudzoną. Co jest największym problemem? Sukienka. Giniesz w niej całkowicie i bardzo odwraca uwagę od Ciebie. Jest to duży problem. Co do plusów, jesteś wysoka, masz potencjał i czekam na więcej Clarisse 480px 100px|center To jest coś, czego oczekuję po tej sesji. Wyglądasz jak taka Lara Croft, masz w sobie tę duszę wojowniczki, jak to śpiewała moja bardzo dobra przyjaciółka Gosia. Aczkolwiek to zdjęcie ma większa wadę - bardziej od ciebie interesuje mnie twój ptak. 100px|center Jedynie co mi psuje to zdjęcie… to ta torebka? Po co ona się tam znalazła? Reklamujesz swój Second Shop? To zdjęcie jest high-fashion, ale ten ptak wygląda lepiej od Ciebie. 100px|center Najlepszym atutem twojego zdjęcia są nogi. Są długie, przez co wyglądasz jakbyś miała dwa metry wzrostu. Podoba mi się jak pracujesz ze swoją sylwetką, twój profil... który by the way jest BOSKI! I oczywiście wykorzystujesz to, co masz wokół siebie. Jedyne o co Cię proszę, zrezygnuj z torebek. Cora 300px 100px|center To zdjęcie jest nudne. Wyglądasz jak jakaś losowa dziewczyna w parku. Szukamy modelki, a ty nie wyróżniasz się absolutnie niczym z tłumu. 100px|center To zdjęcie jest strasznie dziwne. Nic do siebie nie pasuje. Twój wyraz twarzy, Twoja poza, tło za Tobą. Wielki jeden mess. '' 100px|center ''Możemy się w nim doszukiwać elementu High-Fashion, jednakże... musimy się go bardzo długo doszukiwać. Samo zdjęcie jest bardziej jak zrobione ze studniówki. Chcę z Ciebie bardzo, ale to bardzo wyciągnąć więcej z modelki... musisz nam na to jednak pozwolić. Cruella 300px 100px|center Podoba mi się twój strój oraz mina. Pozy to tutaj praktycznie nie ma, po prostu stoisz przed obiektywem, ale wygląda to lekko i fajnie, więc brawo, w końcu coś ci się udało. 100px|center Absolutnie nie podoba mi się to zdjęcie. To nie jest nawet high-fashion. Jak wspomniałam wcześniej to jest typowe zdjęcie, które mogę znaleźć na blogu jakiejś pseudo-modelki. Nie interesują mnie coś takiego. Ja chcę konkretu. 100px|center Mówcie co chcecie. Jak na razie ze wszystkich zdjęć twarz jest najbardziej high-fashion ze wszystkich. Problem zaczyna się od szyi w dół jak dla mnie. Wyobrażałabym to sobie trochę inaczej i z inną stylizacją. Ale jak dla mnie, jak na pierwszą sesje, to bardzo dobra robota. Cyiamsha 300px 100px|center Co to zdjęcie ma wspólnego z high fashion? Masz ładną twarz, ale to zdjęcie bardziej pasuje na okładkę filmu pornograficznego niż do jakiegokolwiek magazynu, nawet Marie Claire nie wzięłoby takiego chłamu. 100px|center Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Żadne zdjęcie w stroju kąpielowym nie będzie high-fashion. Totalna porażka. 100px|center Bardzo podoba mi się twój make-up. Jest trochę za ostry, ale to bardzo podkreśla twój charakter. Stylizacja mogłaby być lepsza, ale generalnie mamy z czym pracować. Masz ciało, znasz swoje ciało i wydaje mi się, że jeżeli wyciągniemy Cię ze strefy seksapilu, to poradzisz sobie znacznie lepiej. Drew 300px 100px|center Yaaaas! Masz świetną stylizację, podoba mi się twoja poza, niestety twoja mina już tak mnie nie zadowala. Twoja mina to poziom zdjęć do dowodu. Czyli "zróbcie mi to zdjęcie nie chce mi sie tutaj być". '' 100px|center ''Jak na razie to najlepsza stylizacja. Podoba mi się Twoja sukienka i fryzura. Natomiast Twoja mina… Musisz pamiętać, że musisz pracować i twarzą, i ciałem. '' 100px|center ''Chcę dużą uwagę zwrócić na to co robisz z nogami. Nie zlewają się w jedną "płetwę", ale przechodzą w ładną kompozycje. Wiele modelek tego nie potrafi. Pracujesz tutaj ze swoją sylwetką i mimo, że siedzisz, wiem, że jesteś wysoka. Piękna fryzura, piękny makijaż i generalnie rewelacyjne zdjęcie. Fatima 480px 100px|center Fatima, jak zwykle wyglądsz zjawiskowo. Twój outfit mimo tego, że wyglądasz skromnie, to wciąż wygląda high fashion. Podoba mi się całe zdjęcie, aczkolwiek widziałam już lepsze twoje występy. 100px|center NAJLEPSZE ZDJĘCIE. Wszystko jest idealne. Ten staw za Tobą, drzewa, krzaki. Wszystko to się komponuje w jedną całość, ale potrzebujemy od Ciebie czegoś więcej. Cały czas pozujesz z hidżabem. Musisz go wreszcie kiedyś zrzucić. '' 100px|center ''THIS IS HIGH FASHION! Dziewczyny, powinniście się uczyć od Fatimy pozować. Właśnie o tym mówię, jak myślę o high-fashion! Ty nosisz kreacje, a nie ona Ciebie. Masz prostą i bardzo subtelną pozę jak dla mnie zasługujesz na to, żeby tu być i już od pierwszego tygodnia ustawiłaś poprzeczkę wysoko. Ale... czy utrzymasz poziom przez cały program? Zobaczymy... Gisele 300px 100px|center Co to ma być? To nie jest high fashion, to jakaś sesja ślubna. Kompletnie niezgodne z poleceniem sesji. 100px|center To nie jest zdjęcie High-Fashion. Tylko jakaś sesja weselna. Na dodatek bez naszej zgody zapozowałaś z modelem i teraz produkcja musi mu za niego zapłacić. 100px|center Jak dla mnie nie jest to high fashion. To jest w 100% commercial. Ratuje Cię to, że wyglądasz na zdjęciu jakbyś miała ponad dwa metry wzrostu i pięknie układa się na twoim ciele suknia... jednak oczekiwałam więcej smizingu i czegoś, co mogło by być chociaż odrobinę high fashion... Harriet 480px 100px|center Twoja twarz wygląda zjawiskowo, niestety nie podoba mi się tutaj zbytnio twoja stylizacja. Czy nasi stażyści zapomnieli dać ci ubranie? Wciąż, twarz świetna, reszta do poprawy. 100px|center Rozwarte usta jak u prostytutki. Nie masz na sobie ubrań, więc moja teza się zgadza. To zdjęcie jest tanie. Zatem Ty też jesteś tania. 100px|center Twarz zdecydowanie jest high fashion. Smizujesz, masz zaczesane włosy, które nie odwracają uwagi i generalnie bardzo dobra praca... problem zaczyna się od szyi w dół. Jasmine 300px 100px|center Co to ma być... *dzwoni do agenta* DO CZEGO MNIE ZATRUDNIŁEŚ TY JEBANY ŚMIECIU TO MIAŁO BYĆ TOP MODEL A NIE JAK ONA SIĘ UBRAŁA *rzuca telefonem* To zdjęcie jest tragiczne. 100px|center Ja już na wstępie powiem, że to zdjęcie jest najgorsze. I niestety, ale nie mogę Ci dać zera. Zatem dostaniesz ode mnie 1. 100px|center WYbacz, ale nie to zdjęcie nie jest ani odrobine high fashion... Michelle 300px 100px|center Co to ma być?! 100px|center Boże. Tragizm totalny. 100px|center Jak dla mnie to kolejne zdjęcie, które w ogóle nie jest high fashion. Zbytnio nawet nie mamy jak tego ocenić. Patricia 300px 100px|center Twój strój kąpielowy wyróżnia się od innych, widzę w nim elementy high fashion. Z twarzy jesteś taką boss bitch i widzę progres w stosunku do poprzedniej konkurencji. 100px|center Nie mam nic do powiedzenia oprócz tego, że szukamy modelki, a nie prostytutkę. 100px|center Twarz... i mówię to ze zdziwieniem, jest high fashion w porównaniu do reszty. I twarz... jest naprawdę dobra! Cóż, jestem pod wrażeniem, gratuluje 3,5. Tylko mniej cycków następnym razem! Phe Phe 480px 100px|center Wyglądasz jakby ktoś cię wkleił na to zdjęcie. Ładny strój, jest on high fashion, ale twoja ekspresja kompletnie nie pasuje do tego, co tutaj się znajduje. Ale jest to jedno z fajniejszych pomysłowo zdjęć. 100px|center Zdjęcie samo w sobie nie jest złe, ale coś mi nie pasuje tutaj… na przykład Twoja głowa? Natomiast za staranie się dam Ci więcej punktów. 100px|center Poza na zdjęciu na plus. Strój na plus! Mam problem z twoją twarzą. Wygląda jakby była doklejona do innego zdjęcia i przez to kreacja wygrała z modelką, w tym wypadku. Sama ekspresja jest na zdjęciu dobra i idziemy tutaj na pewno w dobrym kierunku. Sha'Monique 300px 100px|center Wyglądasz jak prostytutka wypinająca się przed przejezdnym facetem. Nie kupuję tego. Ciebie też by nikt nie kupił jakbyś zrobiła taką minę, jak na tym zdjęciu. 100px|center Cofam co pisałam wcześniej. To jest jednak najlepsze zdjęcie tej sesji. Twoja ekspresja twarzy jest przecudowna. Popracowałabym trochę nad pozą, ale jak na początkująca modelkę… wyszło naprawdę świetnie. 100px|center Mam jedno zastrzeżenie do tego zdjęcia. Jak na high fashion jest tutaj za dużo booty przez co efekt zdjęcia trochę legł, ale jak na początek to bardzo dobre zdjęcie i ponownie idziemy w dobrym kierunku. Shelley 300px 100px|center Message tego zdjęcia to: Jak nie próbujesz, to wylatujesz. 100px|center Nic w tym zdjęciu nie jest dobre. Niektóre to miały przynajmniej lighting, a tutaj? 100px|center Podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Jest bardzo high fashion. Jednak problemem jest sam fakt, że jesteś za bardzo skulona przez co tracimy proporcje twojego ciała. A jeżeli nie mamy proporcji mało co, może nam pomóc. Jednakże samo zdjęcie mi się podoba. '' '''Oceny i call-out w kolejnej części' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach